The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Prosthetic joints can reduce pain due to arthritis, deterioration, deformation, and the like, and can improve mobility of the joint. Oftentimes, prosthetic joints can include certain implantable prosthetic members that are fixed to the patient's anatomy. For instance, knee joint prosthetic devices can include a femoral component fixed to the patient's femur and a tibial component fixed to the patient's tibia. Also, the device can include a bearing disposed between the femoral and tibial components. The bearing can be supported by the tibial component, and the bearing can include a bearing surface. An articulating surface of the femoral component can articulate on the bearing surface of the bearing.
In some cases, the bearing can be fixedly coupled to the tibial component. In other cases, the bearing can be moveably coupled to the tibial component. Both types of bearings can be of benefit to the patient for providing mobility of the joint. For some patients, the mobile bearing provides better and more natural movement of the articulating joint.
The following discloses a prosthetic device with a bearing that allows for improved articulation of the joint. The prosthetic device also promotes healing of the anatomical tissue.